


An old world dying, A new one dawning

by Blind_Observer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Observer/pseuds/Blind_Observer
Summary: This is my first story I have had the courage to post publicly anywhere, I am still beginning to understand the site and any advice would be greatly appreciated however I'm not certain what type of community this site has built, should you be the vitriolic type rest assured, you will be ignored, that said those of you who wouldn't mind giving a newer writer a chance please enjoy my work thank you and may your days be pleasant ones





	An old world dying, A new one dawning

Birds chirped as they flew over the remains of a civilization that had been destroyed in an instant by something that they could have never expected.

But that is the past, now all that remains of this once untouchable   
Civilization Is verdant green covering crumbling towers of glass and stone, the creature noted this from it’s roost atop one of the many buildings of mighty stone, now only rubble.

For uncountable years it slept, dimly aware of a world it had been forced from as  
As if dreaming for… decades? Centuries? ....millennia even? Time had no place where they were sent.

Stirring from it’s thoughts the beast gently lifted it’s head once more only to see a curious sight that it did not expect. Figures traveling along one of the many broken and shattered roads scrabbling through the remains of their civilization .

Soon the beast began to see their ragged clothes, then their tired gait’s, and finally their faces… these were ghosts’ survivors of a dead world men women children, no more than a hundred souls…

They approached it’s roost unaware of the creatures presence the large form  
Blending perfectly with the overgrown Cathedral, reaching the base of her roost   
some simply sat where they stood their eyes despondent devoid of hope, others knelt in prayer, some simply wandered lost, many lay where they are left awaiting death all share the same look of shattered hope in their eyes… all except one though he looked to be the most broken among them barely able to walk, his eyes burned with a tired determination never wavering as he led these tired souls on a final march.

The creature regarded these beings,it had observed them for their entire history had seen men clash head to head in bloody battle, seen good kings murdered in the night for the crowns atop their heads, witnessed destitute farmers swindled out of their means of life by silver tongued snakes. But… she has also seen the wonder in the heart of a child, she has seen loves first spark and she has seen noble men lay down their lives for souls whom he had never met nor would ever be honored by the creature had seen these things and much much more of humanity and grew to love them for their flaws their feats and everything they could have become…

But by the unjust hand of fate that had all been taken from them. Now the last of their kind sit here holding each other, crying for those whom they have lost and those they may yet still lose. Their right to this world taken from them by forces far beyond their understanding, undeserving of their fate… in but a few moments of thought a momentous decision is made. The survivors, busy preparing themselves for a long cold night did not at first notice the snapping of vines and falling moss as a long green tail slowly unwound from the secondary tower of the cathedral.

The more perceptive among them began to notice as wings slowly began to unfurl.

Flowers and plant life draped across the long limbs and just as the men began to arm themselves a long neck topped by an angular head with four hollows rose from the spire. The survivors, terrified, scattered to the safety of the rubble surrounding them all but a single broken man with an unwavering gaze.

Whispers of fear and awe filled the dead air of the silent city when suddenly the dead air turned to life as the beasts eyes flared a brilliant light wind blowing through the empty roads once more petals and leaves flowing past them when all of a sudden the Dragon’s maw unmoving the sound of a Woman’s voice sounding of the whispers of the wind and birdsong flitted past the ears of the survivors and through the endless rubble beyond.

“You are all that is left of your kind” the dragon lowered herself from the rubble that had been her roost “this world was taken from your kind and given back again to mine by gods you have long since forgotten and it is their will that mankind be forgotten in return” the survivors were shocked by this news some weeped others stamped their feet in anger but all listened when the wind picked up yet again and petals and leaves began to dance around them almost blocking the ruined city from view “However… this is not my desire…. though you drove us from this world I do not wish for humanity to be forgotten as we were, reduced to nothing but mere stories”

But for humanity to survive… you must find a new home, a new land, a new world, you alone cannot escape, for your kind has lost much and forgotten what once made it powerful I however have not…” the broken man looks on as she rises exposing a glowing white crystal wrapped in what appeared to be living tree limbs “the gift of my heart will grant the bearer, his bloodline and all who follow him with loyalty in their hearts the power of a dragon’s magic you may use this gift to find somewhere where you may thrive and find redemption” after a few heart beats the broken man speaks in a coughing whisper “and why would you do this for us?” the dragon considered his words for a moment seeming almost confused by the question finally answering “because it is right”

suddenly the entire area was awash with… well not one survivor there could ever explain what exactly they felt but it was as if the dragons soul had been laid bare before them they could feel her love for them, her pity, her sadness at their plight and her deep seated desire to save them.

At this every human began to form a semi-circle around the broken man wordless in understanding, having been told in a single moment what would’ve taken lifetimes to explain with words the dragon lowered herself toward them the broken man laying his palm upon the gemstone lying at her heart once again flaring with a brilliant light it shrank to fit easily in the man’s palm his strength returning to him he looks to meet the dragons eyes the light that once shone so brightly dimming into little more than embers curling herself upon the ground flowers sprout upon her hide as the dragon slowly morphs becoming plantlike roots burrowing their place into the earth she lays her head upon the ground with one final whisper flowing through the air “I will always be with humanity…” then… all is silent

The broken man considers the crystal for a moment before placing it upon his chest and in a single flash of light all that is left is the chirping of birds and the remains of a noble dragon who gave everything for nothing simply because it was right.


End file.
